


soft lips are open

by beguinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place immediately after the December 5, 2013, game against the Edmonton Oilers, where the Avs lost 8-2 and Taylor Hall scored a hattrick. </p>
<p>Mostly unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. </p>
<p>This is literally 2k words of porn, so you're welcome.</p>
<p>Title from Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon.</p>
<p>(Translations for the things Gabe says in Swedish are at the end.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	soft lips are open

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the December 5, 2013, game against the Edmonton Oilers, where the Avs lost 8-2 and Taylor Hall scored a hattrick. 
> 
> Mostly unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is literally 2k words of porn, so you're welcome.
> 
> Title from Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon.
> 
> (Translations for the things Gabe says in Swedish are at the end.)

“We’re going to win tonight. I feel it. We’re gonna kick ass. The Oilers suck, so we’ll probably win by, like, twelve goals. What do you think Gabe?”

Gabe rolled his eyes a bit dramatically as he turned in the spinning chair he was sitting in to face Matt, who was quite literally buzzing with excitement. Gabe couldn’t really blame him – the last game had been exciting, and he couldn’t wait to get back on the ice and take on the Edmonton Oilers, either. But he had to remain professional, remain “captainly” (Gabe was _sure_ it was a word Ryan had made up, while Ryan insisted it must have been a word they hadn’t taught him in Sweden). “You know how hockey is, Matt,” he reminded him. Gabe got to his feet and approached Matt, wrapping a large hand around the back of his neck to gently massage it in hopes of calming Matt down. “Anything can happen, and we have to play like we’re facing the best team in the league.”

“We _are_ the best team in the league, Gabe,” Matt replied a bit smugly, stepping away from the blond’s grasp. 

“Just play like you mean it, alright, Duchene? I expect four points out of you tonight. I will accept nothing less.”

Matt smirked playfully and took a step toward Gabe again, wrapping his arms around his captain’s firm waist and pulling him close. “Will you reward me when I do?” 

He was so close that Gabe could smell the shitty, too-strong cologne Matt liked to wear so much, the same one Gabe had grown so fond of. He smiled softly and bumped their noses together before pressing a chaste kiss to Matt’s chapped lips. “We’ll see.”

~

“I fucking hate the Edmonton Oilers!” Matt shouted, throwing one of his gloves against the wall of the mostly empty locker room. “And I fucking hate Taylor Hall and his fucking hat trick!”

Gabe sat on the edge of the bench, silently watching as Matt took his anger out on his gloves. Matt didn’t take kindly to losing, but it was rare that Gabe saw him this angry. He’d remained composed throughout the postgame interviews, merely telling the media that ‘it sucked’ and ‘we’ll have to play better next time,’ but Gabe had seen this storm brewing in his eyes since Taylor Hall’s third goal of the game midway through the third period. Matt had looked like he was going to come unglued on the ice while he watched the hats fall from the stands and onto the ice, and he probably would have if Gabe, tending to his “captainly” duties, hadn’t talked him down enough to get him through the rest of the game. 

After Matt had fallen silent for a few moments, Gabe decided it was time to speak up. “Matt… Come on, babe. It was just one game.”

Matt turned to face Gabe, and Gabe didn’t fail to notice the fire in Matt’s eyes. “Don’t tell me to calm down, IKEA. I’m allowed to be angry!”

“IKEA…?” Matt was intimidating when he was angry, but not when he thought IKEA was a legitimate insult. “Have you been taking chirping lessons from the rookie again?” 

Gabe stood up and approached Matt slowly. His intention had been to comfort him, to take Matt in his arms and rub his back because that _always_ made him feel better, but Matt clearly had a completely different idea. His hands fell to Gabe’s waist and pulled him in close. A shiver of excitement ran down Gabe’s spine as he realised just how close they were. Then he felt Matt’s lips over his, impatient and needy and greedy. Gabe gladly kissed him back, curling his fingers around Matt’s damp mop of brown hair, though not with as much passion as Matt was kissing him with. 

Soon, Gabe pulled away, pressing a line of kisses across Matt’s jaw before pulling away completely. “Come on, babe, we’ve got a plane to catch. This will have to wait.”

But the grip Matt had on Gabe’s hips tightened rather than loosened. “Matt…”

“Shut up.” It was a tone of voice Gabe knew to obey. He nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to Matt’s lips, one Matt responded to fiercely, his tongue forcing its way into Gabe’s mouth, which merited a quiet moan from Gabe. They _did_ have a plane to catch, but the team would just have to wait.

Gabe could feel Matt’s smile on his lips. Gabe pulled away to kiss down Matt’s jaw and neck, tonguing at the collar of his dress shirt to suck a hickey on the skin underneath it. He licked the skin on Matt’s neck before nipping at the skin and gently sucking at it. Matt let out a satisfied sigh while he ran his fingers through Gabe’s blond hair. “You are too easy, Gabriel.” Gabe hummed contentedly, biting down on Matt’s neck a bit harder. 

“You know I love you,” Matt added, grinding his hips against Gabe’s, forcing Gabe to realise just how hard he was. He let out a moan, and Matt responded with a smug, “Mhmm...” 

Gabe pulled away from Matt’s neck, returning to his lips and suddenly kissing Matt with more urgency than before. Matt, though taken aback, responded well, kissing him back with just as much passion. 

Suddenly, Gabe broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, his hands working to remove Matt’s belt as quickly as he could. “We have a plane to catch,” Gabe reminded him, pulling Matt’s dress pants and underwear down. Gabe paused to appreciate Matt’s cock, almost fully hard by now, and appreciate the fact that he was the one that had turned him on in the first place.

“If we’re in such a hurry, you’d better get to sucking my dick,” Matt responded. Gabe knew Matt had really tried to sound annoyed, but he’d picked up on the hint of fondness in his voice. 

“Is that how you talk to your captain?” Gabe jokingly asked, wrapping a large hand around Matt’s cock, rubbing pre-cum over the head. 

Matt inhaled deeply and quickly, obviously thankful for the release of tension, no matter how small it was. “No, that’s how I talk to my boyfriend.”

Gabe’s heart skipped a beat, and he peered up at Matt, still rubbing the head of his cock. Matt had insisted they shouldn’t put labels on things, that it would complicate everything and interfere with their game. But if Matt wanted to call them boyfriends, he wasn’t going to disagree. 

“I thought you were going to blow me,” Matt said, snapping him back to the present, where Matt’s cock was hard and in his hand, waiting for a release.

“Can’t we fuck?” Gabe suggested.

“Don’t we have a plane to catch, Mr. Captain?”

“I’ll pay for plane tickets.”

“I make more than you.”

“Okay, then you can pay.”

Matt paused, considering the offer for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head. “We can’t. We don’t have lube… or condoms. Or time. Just blow me and we can fuck tomorrow night.”

Gabe groaned, but he couldn’t really complain. As captain, he was expected to be a leader for the team, and if he missed the team plane because he was busy fucking his boyfriend, it wouldn’t exhibit very good leadership skills. “Fine,” he muttered before licking the tip of Matt’s cock. Matt let out a pleased sigh, and soon, his fingers were curling around Gabe’s blond mane tightly. 

Gabe wasn’t the best at giving blow jobs; in juniors, he had always been the one receiving head, not giving it. When he and Matt had started fooling around – barely two years ago right after Gabe had been named captain – Matt had insisted they watch porn together so Gabe would at least have an idea as to what to do when he had a dick in his mouth. Since then, he’d improved considerably, and, most importantly, he had figured out what Matt liked.

A moan slipped from Matt’s lips as Gabe ran his tongue down his cock and back up it again. When Gabe wrapped his lips around the head of Matt’s cock, Matt breathed out another satisfied sigh. Gabe started out slow, licking methodically over the head. It wasn’t until Matt held onto Gabe’s hair even tighter, silently begging him Gabe to take more of his cock. Gabe obliged, taking as much of Matt as he could, bobbing his head up and down a few times before setting a regular rhythm. 

Matt loved it. His eyes closed, and he breathed out Gabe’s name every few seconds. It was entirely an accident when he bucked his hips, and when Gabe came up coughing, Matt felt extremely guilty. 

“Shit, babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he stuttered out quickly, running his fingers through Gabe’s hair and staring down at him to ensure he was okay. “It just felt good, you know? I couldn’t help it…”

But Gabe waved one hand dismissively while the other wrapped about Matt’s cock again. “Bry dig inte om det,” he muttered, and though Matt had no idea what that meant, he assumed it was something good. 

Matt tugged on Gabe’s hair, forcing Gabe to look up at him. “Don’t take any more of me than you can. Sucking my dick should be just as enjoyable for you as it is for me.” He smirked playfully. 

“Okej, okej,” Gabe responded, and Matt was going to make a joke about getting back to sucking his dick, but Gabe did so without being told. Gabe placed an arm over Matt’s hips to keep him from bucking his hips again, while his other hand stroked the portion of Matt’s cock that Gabe couldn’t reach with his mouth. He set a quicker rhythm than before, urging Matt to come quickly. 

Gabe heard a string of curse words spill from Matt’s lips, then Matt hurriedly groaned out, “Gabe… Gabe, I’m gonna—“

Matt didn’t need to finish his sentence for Gabe to know what he was saying. He felt Matt’s cum spill into his mouth, and Gabe continued moving his head up and down Matt’s cock until Matt’s moans subsided into nothing but raggedy breaths. 

Gabe pulled off of Matt’s dick, forcing down the cum in his mouth before getting to his feet again. “Do you feel better now?” Gabe asked, but he knew from the look on Matt’s face that he felt much calmer than he had before. “Pull your pants up, you freak,” he demanded fondly before pecking Matt’s cheek and sauntering into the washroom to wash the taste of Matt’s orgasm out of his mouth. 

When he returned, Matt had pulled his pants up and was sitting on the edge of the bench, still looking like he’d just reached nirvana. “Hey,” Gabe greeted him. Matt glanced up and shot him a tired smile. “Are you ready to go?” Gabe pulled his phone out of the pocket of his dress pants to check the time. “If we hurry, we’ll catch the team plane.”

“I’m exhausted,” was the only response Gabe received from Matt.

“I know, baby, it’s a short flight.” The flights from Edmonton to Calgary were never more than an hour. 

Matt stood up, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck and pressing a gentle kiss to Gabe’s soft lips. “Gabe.”

“Matt?” Gabe paused to kiss Matt again. “We need to go.”

Matt nodded, dropping his arms to grab his bag and shove his gloves into it (it had been something he’d been doing since juniors; no matter who told him the training staff took care of their equipment, Matt was the only one allowed to touch his gloves). “We’re gonna fuck tomorrow night,” Matt said, a hint of excitement shining through his exhausted voice. “After we win.” He paused. “If we win.” 

Gabe smiled fondly, kissing the crook of Matt’s neck before playfully tapping his ass. “Let’s get going, Matthew. Plane to catch, remember?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bry dig inte om det - Don't worry about it.
> 
> Okej - okay.
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr for more nonsense!](http://modanos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
